Morning Rituals
by Chesca Tipton
Summary: Kakashi contemplates his life and how he got there. KakaSaku with slight SasuSaku


**Disclaimer**: Still don't own Naruto or any of the relating characters.

**Author's Notes**: This is not in any relation to any of my other Kakashi/Sakura fanfics. Just a little drabble of mine where Kakashi reminisces about his life.

-

-

**Morning Rituals**

-

-

If love is what it's called then that is exactly what Kakashi felt every single day he would wake up snuggled against, what he considered to be, the most beautiful woman in the world.

Semi-long pink strands sticking to a flushed face, the smell of sex in the air from the previous night's endeavors, a short, slightly lacey, hot-pink night gown clinging to all the right places and dark green sheets tangled amongst her pale pink form.

It was this sight that made him realize every morning just how truly lucky he was to have this woman in his bed and life.

This "thing" had become a ritual every morning.

He'd wake up holding her so tight he was often left to wonder how it was he didn't suffocate her while they slept. He'd then watch her sleeping form for at least twenty minutes before finally getting up and slipping on his Jonin pants, but within moments of him stirring from the confines of the bed two children would come running into the room, jump on the sleeping form of their mother and wake up his favorite vision of loveliness.

There were times when it could have appeared, to anyone other than Kakashi, that his wife would bare the look of someone who was on the verge of jumping down her children's throats for the rude awakening, but she never did and never would, even if she thought about it more than once… a week.

But in reality, sometimes she would wave a tired hand at them, roll over and try to go back to sleep and other times she would act out the sleeping part until one of them got too close then she'd grab them and tickle whomever it was until they would surrender.

This was just one of Kakashi's reasons for loving her more everyday.

The children's giggling was usually what woke up their oldest sibling, the last of the Uchiha's.

His biological father was still counted as one of the Missing-Nin from Konoha, despite all that had occurred since his departure, and not because of anything that i_did_/i happen. It was simply because he could not be found. Not after all the years of searching for him or the slim possibility of him hearing about his own son's birth ten years prior. No, not a single person knew where he was or what had become of him after the death of his master.

Sakura never really did give Kakashi any details about just how she had happened to be carrying the last of the Uchiha bloodline, but that didn't ever seem to matter to him, not even when she told him of the pregnancy.

She may have only been sixteen at the time, but she knew exactly what she wanted to do when she found out, and it appeared that Kakashi wanted the same. To write a wrong in the name of love.

He had up until that point in time decided to never tell his former student that he was maddeningly in deep reciprocated love with her, but, to him, this was his sole opportunity to do something about it. His decision to physically and mentally i_be_/i the father of her first born son was quite possibly the best thing he had ever done for himself and his ex-student, turned teammate, turned friend, turned lover then wife.

The Uchiha heir yawned and leaned against the doorframe, rubbing his eyes with distain at the loud noise coming from his younger half siblings.

Despite who had fathered the dark haired boy in the doorway, Kakashi firmly believed that Seiichi would always be his son. _He_ was raising him and _he_ was the one who loved him, not some missing ninja.

There was truly nothing that could have reminded anyone what his biological father's heritage was. His hair was not truly black, like his father's, it was somewhat lighter, almost a grey-black, enough for him to look like Kakashi's own "spawn". His eyes were the same luminous green as his mother's, and he looked so much more like his own grandfather, Sakura's father, as time moved on that mistaking him for being of Kakashi's own blood was not unheard of.

This same boy also did not once think about there ever being another man to have fathered him.

Even if someday, some years down the road, he were to discover that his father was not the man he knew, he would still never question why they did what the did. He knew that he was loved, and that is what will always remain with this boy.

Sakura outstretched her arms to her oldest son, which he graciously accepted by walking over to her and hunkering down into her embrace with his younger siblings.

As much as Kakashi loved to watch this particular display every morning he knew that if his wife was even one minute late her Sensei, the Hokage herself, would have his hide, despite just how many years he'd known both of them or how long he'd been married to Sakura.

He loved her, but he lived in fear of her Teacher's wrath.

_**End**_


End file.
